Hazuki-chan is Kidnapped!
"Alright! With the 10 million yen, we're gonna help Hazuki-chan." 'Hazuki-chan is Kidnapped! '''is episode nineteen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip The Papaya Brothers are behind stage after their latest act thinking about the 10 million yen they need to pay. Running out of time, they try to do determine what to do when the taller brother smirks and says "''that". He says it's time to leave and gets up, with the smaller brother following him. Premise Hazuki is kidnapped by a couple of desperate comedians and its up to Doremi and Aiko to save her. But are the brothers really that bad? '' Summary Relieved, Hazuki marks off the final day of her punishment and recalls saving Lulu last week; which had been the reason for her magic ban. She attempts to use her Tap to see if it works yet, but all she can do is summon her uniform, it won't let her cast magic. Realizing she still has to wait, she sadly wishes for the day to go by faster. Meanwhile, outside of the Fujiwara home the Papaya Brothers are busy keeping an eye on the place. They have decided to steal Hazuki due to her families wealth, and they hurriedly return to their car as she leaves. They follow after her and ask if she can show them where the doctors is- but when she points out the direction, they quickly claim to have mouth pain and need the dentist. Hazuki, unable to show them as she just did sees no harm in accepting their request to ride with them and steps into the car. But when they pass by the dentist it slowly begins to don on her that their plan was to kidnap her. Meanwhile, Aiko is running late and she arrives to the Maho-dou to find out that Hazuki and Doremi aren't there yet. They worry about Hazuki because she's never late, but they don't seem concerned over Doremi since she is ''always late. At the Harukaze household Doremi is in the middle of eating breakfast. She rushes after Pop points out that it's already noon. The Papaya brothers bring Hazuki back to their messy home and have her sit somewhere while trying to determine what to do with her. She points out that because of the mess she doesn't have much space to move around as it is, and they agree so the brothers begin working on a random note until the smaller one notices she suddenly disappeared. It turns out Hazuki is right next to them observing the note. She remarks on their many mistakes and they compliment Hazuki for being so smart when the phone suddenly begins ringing. She provides a number for them afterwards, saying that it would make more sense to just call a ransom rather than leave a note and have to wait. Doremi is about to leave home when she happens to hear the phone ring and initially she assumes it's a prank call until hearing Hazuki's name. In a panic she rushes straight to the Maho-dou to inform everyone of the news, and they are left wondering why they called Doremi instead of Hazuki's parents and head right over to their home. However, the girls don't have any money to save Hazuki, and they hide in the nearby bush to avoid being seen. In this time they try to focus on coming up with a solution and use their magic to try to summon money; only to realize they can't because the money is an amount they don't recognize. Hazuki thinks she heard Doremi but when she goes to look out the window the taller brother pulls her away, alarming the girls after witnessing this. Fearing Hazuki is in trouble they pretend to be the police with the use of magic, scaring the brothers out of the building and in their car with Hazuki in tow. Doremi and Aiko get on their brooms and quickly trail behind the brothers and try to stop them by freezing time, but because of this they aren't able to open the door to free her, so they have no choice but to let them continue. They try again but Aiko struggles to focus, and the girls proceed to change their means of travel in a variety of ways, leaving the brothers confused and wondering if it's a fox demons doing while Hazuki can only wonder what the girls are doing. Eventually they come to a place, having escaped and sit down for a food break. Hazuki is surprised by how delicious the instant food they prepared it and asks why she was kidnapped in the first place, causing the brothers to sadly explain that they really needed the money. They are performers who want to become big stars one day, but right now they aren't very popular and they come from the country, so they don't have names or money to help them get by. They were ready to give up when they had been visited by someone who promised to make them famous stars; but only after they could pay for it. The only reasonable thing they could think to do was kidnap a rich child in hopes of getting 10 million yen to pay for their future dreams. Although she feels bad for them, Hazuki points out a flaw in their plans afterwards. She asks for a preview of their act and is in stitches afterwards, having enjoyed it. But just then Aiko and Doremi show up, and she warns the girls not to attack the Papaya brothers. They don't listen however, and with magic they attack them, causing the brothers to panic and run to the very top of a tree. She then tells them to forgive the brothers and points out that they aren't bad people, and once the brothers promise not to ever resort to this again, Aiko tells Doremi to get them out of the tree since she used all of her magic spheres. But as it turns out Doremi is as well, and Hazuki can't use magic yet. Panic sets in when everyone notices the branch is beginning to snap, and with no other option Doremi and Aiko use their brooms to fly up to the brothers to save them, but because they're so heavy they can't bring them both down at once. Hazuki looks towards the horizon to see the sun beginning to set and she transforms again, desperately watching it in hopes it will speed up while tapping various buttons to see if she can summon her wand. She begs the Witch Queen for help noticing nothng is happening yet, then she sees her tap beginning to glow. It plays a gentle music and her wand appears, and quickly Hazuki casts magic on the brothers to gently bring them down to safety. They embrace, relieved to be okay but they wonder what happened as Hazuki hides nearby. Two foxes can be seen hiding in a nearby bush to meet with Doremi and Aiko, revealing themselves to be Majorika and Lala, who got worried and came after the girls. After changing back to normal, Majorika yells at the girls for being so careless and being seen in their apprentice forms, but Doremi claims that it was an emergency so they didn't have a choice. Aiko wonders how Hazuki was able to use her magic when the sun hasn't set yet, and Lala and Majorika mention that the witch queen must have been watching over them and she granted Hazuki's wish to save the brothers. That evening, the Papaya brothers bring Hazuki home to drop her off. They apologize for kidnapping her, but she doesn't seem to be mad and she hopes they do become famous comedians someway before telling them to take care and saying farewell. The brothers are inspired to work hard on their dreams and take off. Time passes and the girls are delighted to see the brothers have achieved their dream after all, seeing them on some televisions they walk by. Although they aren't very good, Hazuki is shown to enjoy herself and find their act amusing. Spells *10 million yen, come out (twice) *Turn us into the police (twice) *Stop time *(3 spells not stated) *Please, Stop *Punish the kidnappers *Please save the Papaya brothers Major Events *Introduced Characters: The Papaya Brothers *Hazuki's magic returns in this episode. Quotes *Aiko: Instead of stop, were you thinking "tomato" ? *Taller Papaya Brother: We're not popular yet, so sue me! Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *When Doremi finishes transforming, none of the beads on her tap are visible. *As Aiko casts her magic for the yen, neither she or Doremi have visible beads on their taps. *Beads go missing when Aiko and Doremi are almost hit by their car when they drive away. *As Aiko points out Doremi had frozen Hazuki as well, her tap beads are missing. *As Hazuki asks why the Papaya brothers kidnapped her, the spoon in her cup is missing. *When the older brother finds Hazuki working on the note, her glasses aren't opaque like they should be. Trivia *This episode marks the first time a group transformation was missing a person. *This is the first and only appearance of the Papaya brothers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Hazuki episodes